Holidays Trip, Love Trap
by Maria Senju
Summary: It's Christmas Holidays, and two nations decide to spend time together. Traveling a little bit, no less. Will they stay friends... Or something more? - UsUk
1. Prologue

Two weeks ago, at a world meeting, Arthur and Alfred stayed a little bit more in the meeting room, chatting. They hadn't seen each other for seven long months, and catch up each other news was essential. And like it couldn't be, America had one of his crazy ideas.

Well, not so crazy.

But one thing led to another, and both of them agreed in spending some time together. Travelling.

"It will be cool! We don't see each other to much after the war..." America said.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever..." the other nation mumbled.

America rolled his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon Arthur! I know you're happy about his!" the American smiled. Arthur just continued walking, faster. After all, Alfred couldn't see his weak smile, could he?

"Yes, Alfred. Don't forget to call your boss."

And so, Arthur went to England, Alfred stayed in America, and both of them spent a hole weekend calling their bosses, ambassadors and officer men and women. Why? Because they needed free days!

Free days that became two weeks.

_You guys are free between 21 December and 4 January_, were America's president and England's minister words.


	2. England's house

_21 December, London_

The rain was falling on the ground of the crowded city. The people couldn't care less about the water that was falling down. The problem of buying presents right before the stores close for vacations was far more important.

America was running down the street, as fast as he could, with in one hand a bag with wheels, on the another a blue umbrella (_What's with this country and the rain?_) and, on his back, a stars and stripes bag.

Arthur's house was just on the other side of the road, right after the stairs. America could see it, and a grin appeared on his face.

Out of nothing, the rain didn't matter anymore. Only the grumpy man that would be on that house, on that moment.

Panting, he stopped in front of the red door and closed his eyes, opening them after a few seconds. He knocked the door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

"Why are you taking so long?" he mumbled.

Grabbing his phone and typing the other nations number, he tried to rang the bell. England didn't answered the phone, but this time, he heard something from the inside.

_"Wait a little bit!"_

"But it's raining!"

England said something, but America didn't understand, nor heard. A guy decided to pass by that street with a bike, and splashed water all over America's _new_ jeans.

"Dude! What the hell! Those ones were new!" he shout, with angry eyes.

The man just made a signal with his hand and turned to the left side, leaving America even more sodden that he already was.

"Sorry for taking so lon-" England stopped when he saw America dripping water all over the place, with a pissed look on his face "America?"

The American's eyes softened and, with a sigh, he looked at England's face.

"One of your people ran with a bike right on that pool" he pointed to the one that was behind him "And why did you took so long! It's..."

His eyes were now gazing England's all body. He was only wearing a pair of dark jeans, with red carped slippers... And a towel on his shoulder. His hair was messier than the usual, and dripping on the towel.

And America just couldn't stop looking at the Brit! His short, but kind of attractive body, his so innocent look even knowing he wasn't like that...

"Just come in and put some dry clothes on!" Arthur broke the 'moment' "I'll be dressing up on my bedroom, use the bathroom."

"Y-yeah!" America walked in and went to the bathroom to change, dropping everything that was on his hands and leaving England on the doorway mumbling something about his behavior.

Alfred closed the door and leaned against it, wide eyed.

_God, why were you staring? Seriously America, you need to wake up! I must be still sleeping... Gazing at someone's body like that!_

He shook his head and took out the bag that was on his back. Inside, there were two T-shirts, one pair of blue jeans, some socks and three pairs of pants.

He took off his jacket, jeans and socks, grabbed a towel from the small closet and started to dry his body. Or half of it, since the jacket protected part of his perfect, tanned body.

When he ended up, he putted all of the wet clothes on a plastic bag and went to the living room.

And God, what a mess of living room! England had two bags opened, one that was large and another that had wheels. Each one had lots of clothes, and there was a small, green one with a toothbrush and another hygiene products.

America spotted his own bags on the other side of the room, but let them be. Instead, he sat down on that couch and turned on the TV. An English show. _Perfect._

* * *

Almost fifty minutes later, Arthur appeared on the living room, putting some other clothes on the bags and closing them. His hair was dry now, and instead of slippers, he had high black boots. His chest was covered with a coat. Alfred, by some reason, wanted to see his shirt, but the coat was closed so...

England was mumbling something when he saw America. His eyes grew in surprise.

"Why are you so quiet and... Seeing a British show?"

"Nothing more interesting to do." he answered, getting up and turning off the TV "Now, if you're done... Can we go?"

"Oh, shut up! I didn't take so long!" he was now grabbing the bags and, on his pocket, America could see two tickets.

"Yes you did! You took fifty minutes!"

"Just... Lets go! I don't want to catch traffic!"

* * *

**So yeah... First chapter! I had this idea a long time ago, and I already know the countries that they will be visiting! But I need your help.**

** You see, I'm not native, and I don't know idiomatic expressions and all of that... So, if you could tell me a few ones, I would be pleased.**

** And if you see some mistake on this, please, tell me. **


	3. To Scotland

**Sorry, I know I'm a little bit late, but I have a school life... Anyway, this chapter is a little bigger than the first one, but it's still short. I'm planning on make the next one bigger and better... You'll see why ;)**

* * *

Finally, after one hour of traffic, they reached the airport .

Like expected, it was full, but after bumping into busy mans and touch in an inappropriate way some women, they got on the plane.

_"The flight of Edinburgh will leave within five minutes. I repeat, five minutes"_

They could still hear that, even inside of the plane. But it wasn't annoying anymore. What was annoying was the fact that Arthur, out of nothing, seemed very frustrate.

"Arthur, seriously, what's wrong?" America asked, adjusting himself on his seat.

"I just remembered something..." he answered, with his head down.

America gave him a worried look. He never liked to see him like that. Not at all.

"Arthur" his voice was low now, but strong "What's wrong? Is it because..." now that he thought about it, they were going to Edinburgh. That meant... "Is it because... We're going to your brother's place?"

England turned his face to him. He was a little pale, but didn't look like he was about to cry or something "Well..."

Arthur sopped when the voice of a women asking them to get prepared because the plane was about to leave interrupted him.

The silence between them got back, even more awkward than before.

America was worried. He knew that England never had liked his brothers very much, and he also knew that they used to bully him when he was younger (even though e fight them to, but do what? England was a child at that time!). No! He knew that they still make fun of him!

So why would him, Arthur Kirkland, choose Scotland as a destiny for Holidays?

"For your information..." he paused, waiting for the American to switch his gaze to him "We are going to visit Scotland the country, not Scotland the person, okay?" he was facing America again, this time with a more confident look.

"Yeah, I didn't want to meet your brother anyway..." he said, giving that American smile and returning his gaze back at the window. London seemed so small...

England smiled too, and yawned right after.

_Dammit..._ he though _I knew I should have slept more..._

Arthur had woke up at five am, to make his bags and prepare himself for the voyage. But he didn't go to bed earlier the night before. No, no... Why should he go? Eleven pm sounded good!

Problem: he only managed to fall asleep at midnight.

"London looks so small from here!"

England woke up. _Did I fell asleep?_

"What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"London. Looks small" he said again, his blue eyes shining. He looked like a child having his first flight! And trust me, it wasn't. Just the fact of him being pilot explains everything.

England chuckled. Talking while being sleepy wasn't a good idea. America didn't seem to notice that he was almost going to the dreams world, so...

"Hey, Arthur..." he changed his gaze to him "How long is the flight?"

"Hum..." he stopped to think. The last time he remembered of going to his brother house was when? "One hour and... half."

America smiled once again "Cool! I just flight seven hours, so, this is good!" he rest his head on the window's glass.

Lies. He only travelled about two hours. From Paris to London.

Why? Because he asked _Francis_ for tips. He doesn't want to have England complaining or thinking that he doesn't know him!

But Arthur can't know this. He'll be mad. Mad and sad, because Alfred was supposed to know him, right?

His mind went back to earth when he felt something warm on his shoulder. Warm and smelled good... It was like honey.

Wait, honey?

Alfred turned his head only to see Arthur's head on his shoulder. Was he sleeping? How could he be sleeping? It was only like, eleven am? And Alfred was feeling energetic as ever (he had took three American coffees and an European one, but well... That isn't important, not when you have to stay awake.)

The American smiled and passed one arm around Arthur's waist.

* * *

England slowly opened his eyes. America was calling his name, and his loud voice echoed through his mind. And then, like a "bam", he remembered that he fell asleep... On _America's _shoulder.

He quickly got up from his seat and turned his head to the side. The people around him were leaving the plane, and he could hear some children laughing and calling their mummies. Damm, had he sleep that much?

"We arrived! C'mon, don't stay there!" the American said, loud as usual, smiling exactly like the same children that were there.

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

_21 December, Edinburgh_

Arthur decided to take Alfred to Old Town. And really, the American couldn't look more excited.

"Dude, this looks like the town from the story books you used to read me when I was a kid!" England smiled.

All the city had building from the medieval and reformation era, and the town really looked like one that had just came out from a story of princes, fairies and all the mystic creatures England loved so much, even if America didn't believed on them. Alfred couldn't stop looking around, he just couldn't. All of this was so different from what he was used to...

"That's why I choose this place. You were always saying that in America there weren't any castles or places like this." Arthur couldn't look more proud of his choice, and the way he looked at America proved it. Suddenly, his two heavy bags didn't matter, only the way Alfred seemed to fascinated about his brother's city.

Well, not so proud, since it was from his brother... But who cares? He was the represent of the _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_! If he wanted to be at this place, he would be. And there was nothing that Allistor could do about it.

"So, there is a castle here!" America looked at the big monument that could be seen from where they were "Artie, can we go there? Can we? Pretty please!"

England rolled his eyes, never losing his grin.

"Yes Alfred. But first, let's go to the place where we will be, shall we?" America nodded, and so they kept walking down on the old, amazing street of Edinburgh.

They stopped in front of an apartment . It was close to the castle, and on the hearth of the city. It stayed on Royal Mile.

"I thought we were staying at an hotel." Alfred said, but he wasn't disappointed.

"Well, I thought that this way was better. The hotels and hostels are probably full, and we can have more privacy this way." Arthur was opening the door, and the younger the nation decided to help him with the bags. After all, carrying three bags was nothing for the American "We're staying at the second floor."

It didn't took too long for them to go upstairs reach their apartment, and, after ten minutes, they had choose in which bedroom each one would stay and dropped their bags.

* * *

With a sight, Arthur let himself fall on to living room's couch.

"Two pm... I didn't think this would take so long" he said. Alfred was now in front of him, not looking tired at all.

"Arthur! I'm hungry!"

"Jesus Alfred! Do you only think about food?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't eat since nine!" Arthur sight.

"Fine!" he got up and grabbed his coat "What do you want to eat?"

"Hamburgu-"

"Alfred! Don't be a git as normal, okay? We are not going to McDonalds"

"But..." he was about to complain when he remembered one of the things France had told him: _Don't eat junk food every time._ He already knew that, but he simply didn't feel motivated to do so. "Okay. Let's go somewhere else then."

_Wow, this was easy._ England thought to himself, putting the coat on and walking towards to door, America behind.

* * *

**Good?**

**Really, had to put Edinburgh. I just had. The city is so beautiful! I'll travel to Scotland next year and I'll go to there. My aunt already was there, and she said it's amazing and have lots of things to do. She even showed me photos and damm... It's wonderful!**

** My best friend, Cer, helped me with the idea of making England fall asleep on America's shoulder. Because really, I couldn't just write "They got on the plane and flight to Scotland"! But I was without ideas... So, she gave me the basics.**

**PS - They are in Scotland... If you know what I mean and meant to put in this fic... Be prepared, next chapter will be different.**


	4. Rainy Dreams

**Sorry for taking so long... My school just ended up on Black Friday, and since then, I've been writing a lot every day. And I have to reed the chapters very well before upload them, since English isn't my mother language...**

** Hope you like, and a review would be nice ;)**

* * *

They didn't need to walk to much. Just five minutes, and they found a place to eat. Five minutes that gave the American time to appreciate part of the town. Arthur wouldn't admit it out loud, but he _also_ liked his brother's place... Not a lot, of course.

"Dude, I don't know what I wanna eat!" the American exclaimed, dropping the menu on the table "The only thing that I know here it's the beef."

"Then eat it!" the other mumbled, making signal to the waitress.

Alfred stayed quiet, giving one last look at the menu. He didn't want steak, but do what? He couldn't act like a child, not now. He had to be good do Arthur, otherwise his plans wouldn't work.

Which plans? Nor even him knows, but he thinks of that way because he really _doesn't know_ why he's trying to impress England. Arthur more precisely.**(1)**

They didn't took too many time to eat. Actually, they only took about thirty minutes (in which fifteen of them were wonderfully spend waiting for the food), what was short since or Alfred would always take a lot of time to eat his desert, or Arthur would take more time than the necessary to eat the main dish...

But the now were two and a half, and they were leaving the restaurant and choosing were they would go next.

"Can we go to the castle now?" the American asked, energetic as normal.

"It must be full now! It's better if we go tomorrow, in the morning."

"But Artie!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow! And it's Arthur, you bloody git!"

Alfred stayed quiet for two seconds, looking at England. Then, he spoke again, this time more quiet "Then what?"

This made England start walking again, being followed by the American "Unless you want to go to the Museum or the Art Gallery-"

"No way dude! That's boring!" America basically yelled, making some people look at them.

"Like _I was_ saying..." he looked around to face other persons, and then send a death glare to him "Unless you want to do that, we can just walk around. Or is it _too_ boring for you to _walk_?"

"No!" he answered, almost automatically "I mean, if there isn't anything more interesting and awesome. And heroes can walk around, and they... they like it!" he looked like a child now.

"Good." they started walking again, until Arthur stopped again "And please, don't talk to loud. We aren't in America."

"Why?"

_Because I don't want to be too bloody noticed here _"Because it's annoying as hell!"

By some miracle, America just nodded and kept walking. Good. Was all England could think off.

Arthur was still sleepy, so he hoped, _he really hoped_, Alfred would me more... Quiet? No, it wasn't that... It wasn't annoying as well. Arthur couldn't decide what he didn't want Alfred to be or do, he just wanted to have peace, not much to fall asleep in the middle of the street, but not to less to want to kill someone. Yes, peace.

Arthur had his reasons to choose this city, and get stressed wasn't one of them. I mean, he knew, he just _knew_, that at some point, he would have his brother at his door. It was always like that, no matter how much he tried to not be notorious. But if it was like that, at least he wanted for it to be later. Much more later.

Later enough for him to be with Alfred more time. Why? He would never admit it, be he liked the man. He really did. Not of that way, of course! But he liked to be with him. And this was the perfect moment to be close to him again. He couldn't act to immature like he did sometimes. That would ruin it.

And this all just to say that he had to walk around the town, with Alfred, not causing too much attention, and, at the same time, controlling his urge to sleep. How wonderful!

* * *

**(1)** - I like to think that the nations, when in job if we can say it like this, call each other by their countries name. But when it's more personal, they use their human names. Of course that, sometimes, they use the human names on job or the countries ones while talking, but yeah... I think you got the idea.

* * *

They were walking around town by three hours now.

And of course America didn't let Arthur in peace. That was almost impossible. He just kept talking or asking questions (more talking than asking, for Arthur's relief). And most of the time, the things that he said were totally random or out of topic! Like "And that's why I think that- Oh! That men looks like the one from batman!" or "Why doesn't it snow here? I thought that in Europe snowed!"

And then, there was Arthur, answering or angry, or annoyed, or not answering at all because he was lost in his thoughts.

They were having one of their "productive conversations" until Alfred felt something touching his nose. Something cold.

He looked up and raised a hand.

"Is it raining?"

"Hm?" Arthur looked at Alfred, and then at the sky. Oh, rain. How lovely. He left his rainy home to go to his brother's rainy place. Fantastic.

The water started to fall faster, and not even ten seconds later, the two boys' clothes were soaked.

"Dammit!" Arthur said, running. Alfred quickly followed him, managing to run side by side with the Brit.

They ran down the street and entered in a café. It was empty. Not even a waitress could be seen.

"Serious, what's wrong with the UK and the rain?" America said, taking off his coat and his glasses. England rolled his eyes.

"Oh sorry if can't live with a little bit of water! And it isn't "UK", it's United Kingdom, you bloody twat!"

"A little bit?!" he almost dropped his glasses "Man, it rains even in summer!"

"That's-"

They heard to sound off a bell, and looked at the counter. A young red haired lady appeared, looking at the two boys with sorry eyes.

"Excuse me, but... We are closed."

The two boys let out a long "Eh?" in response. How the bloody fucking hell were they closed?

"But, my lady..." Arthur started, looking at her dark sapphire eyes with his shiny emerald ones "The door was open, and it's raining cats and dogs outside. Could we please stay?"

She gave them a sorry look "We are going to leave for vacations today. You guys can stay for ten more minutes... Only that."

"Thanks Ma'am!" Alfred said, smiling cheerfully at her. The girl blushed and disappeared behind the counter.

They could hear her yelling something like "Did you let the door unlocked again? Why, brother, why do you always forget to look the door!"

Arthur sight, and sit down on a chair. Alfred looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"Are you tired already? What an old man you are!"

"Shut up!" he shout, not looking at him.

Alfred wanted to laugh. The Brit looked so inoffensive right now, just sit down on the chair with his head on his arms... He would make fun of it. And maybe even of another things.

But he didn't.

By some reason, this attitude was... Leaving him worried. But why was he worried about Arthur? The grumpy, old and _tsundere_ (now that he learned the word, he wouldn't stop using it) Arthur? **(2)**

"Uh... Are you okay?"

Arthur wasn't expecting this from him, so he just gaze at him "Yes, just need some sleep..."

"How can you be sleepy? It's just like, 6 pm?" he sat next to him.

"Because I bloody am? Stop with stupid questions!"

"They aren't stupid! You use to make everything in one day, and then, at night, you would hang out with Prus-Gilbert and Mikkel! **(3)** Not to mention that just one year ago we went to shopping and stayed there seven hours and, back at home, you made your horrible scones, made me watch one of your movies and-"

"I only slept five hours and didn't fucking sleep the two nights before! Happy?" he yelled, looking at him with angry eyes. Angry eyes that became confused for short seconds, and ashamed when he noticed what he had said. Don't need to mention the red cheeks and the eyebrows, do I?

"I mean, not because of you... Work to do and-"

"What the hell? Why didn't you sleep the two nights before?!" the American was confused. Arthur knew they add a voyage to do, and he also knew that they would probably have a list of things to do. So why be so tired before it even start?

"That's not of your business!" too late. America's eyes were already in _that_ shade of blue. That dark shade of blue that meant "If you don't tell, I'll make you do." and hell... He looked so damn sexy like that. Not that he thinks that America is sexy. Not at all.

"I had to finish work. I'm not like you and just sit down when have amount of papers to read! And yesterday... That bloody frog just remembered to pass by my house! And he knew about us! How could he know that we were going out for two weeks?" at this, Alfred had to turn his gaze somewhere else. He was the one o told France. And he was lucky that the French hadn't told that, between another things, to England "When I went to bed, I couldn't sleep and had to woke up at five am to make the bags."

"Five am?! Dude, I only take like, ten minutes to make a bag?"

"Oh, what an interesting thing! That's why you always forget about something! And I didn't took all the time to-" he was cut off by the sound of the bell (again).

"Hum, guys? It's everything alright?" the girl asked. Arthur calmed down a little.

"Yes, sorry for the noise."

"Yeah, he's just a grumpy, girly old man that takes more than one hour to make a bag." he smiled. The girl gave him a short laugh.

"He doesn't look that old. I would give him twenty, twenty one?" she looked at him, waiting for an answer. When Arthur noticed, he smiled at her.

"Twenty three. He says that because..." they both realized at the same time that both of them were really old. Older than her, so much older that her... They wanted to laugh, but they couldn't so a grin appeared on their faces "Because he just made nineteen this year."

"Oh... Looks like I'm older than you." Alfred had to grab his coat and star playing with it to don't laugh "Sorry for asking, but are you guys brothers or something?"

"No!" they shout at the same time.

They looked at each other. They weren't brothers anymore, right? They weren't even that similar! Why was she asking?

"Just... Old friends, that's all." Alfred said.

The girl was about to talk, but a man called her.

"Sister! There's a man named Allistor on the phone! Hurry up!"

"Oh, tell him to wait, I'm coming!" she yelled, before turning her attention to the boys again "You really should be going now."

"Yeah, it stopped raining! I will never understand what's with the U...nited Kingdom and the rain!" he put his arms behind his head, laughing.

"Hmm..." the girl looked at Arthur "Sorry to ask, but that Allistor... He's he red haired, with green eyes and always with a cigarette on his ugly blue coat?"

"Yes, why...? Do you know him?"

"We hate each other. If he asks, you never saw us." the girl nodded

* * *

**(2)** Alfred still doesn't know what he feels. He's starting to understand what he actually feels for Arthur, but he's still oblivious about it. But believe me, soon, very soon, he will understand ;)

**(3)** Gilbert and Mikkel - Prussia and Denmark.

* * *

They made their way back at home. While they walked, they were chatting about random things, like pets, the weather, other nations,...

When they finally arrived to the apartment, England sat down on the sofa and America on the rug (it looked like a nice place to sit, I must tell you. It was fluffy!)

"So..."

"Yeah..." an awkward silence fell between them "Sorry for today... We didn't make anything,..."

"No problemo!" Alfred said, grinning "You aren't the same when you are sleepy after all... Doing awesome things with you like that wouldn't be the same."

Arthur didn't ask why he was different when he was sleepy. He just mumbled something and, when Alfred looked at him again after turning on the television, he was already sleeping. With his head on the arm of the sofa. Alfred smiled and got up.

He made the Brit lay down on the sofa and covered him with a blanket.

"Sweet dreams"


End file.
